jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Suguru Geto/Synopsis
Synopsis History Geto has attended the magic college along with Satoru Gojo and Shoko Ieiri. Suring his second-year student, Geto along with Gojo and Shoko go to check up on Mei Mei and Utahime after not hearing from them for two days. After saving Utahime and Mei Mei and dealing with the spirit, Geto attends a meeting with Shoko and Gojo where Gojo is punished by Masamichi for not putting up a screen. Later Geto is in the classmate with Gojo and Shoko, where Geto and Gojo discuss the importance of putting up a screen. Geto and Gojo then get into an argument about the strong protecting weak, which also results in a fight. Masamichi then shows up and assigns Geto and Gojo a mission from Tengen. Masamichi informs the two of the importance of the mission and how the two will have to look out for two groups that want to stop them. After being informed about the mission, Geto and Gojo head out. As they arrive at the location to pick up the vessel for the mission, an explosion happens and the vessel falls to the ground. Before the vessel hits the ground, Geto manages to save her with Gojo's help. Geto is then confronted by a Q soldier, Kokun. Geto easily defeats Kokun, and even shows Kokun that Gojo has defeated his comrade. When Riko wakes up, Geto and Gojo introduce themselves to her. They then start to talk, which Riko explains to them the reason she is so spunky even through she is going to fuse with Tengen. Riko then has them take her to her Junior high, which they contact Masamichi about their circumstance. After talking with Masamichi, they check on the surveillance spirit, which Geto tells Gojo that two have been exorcised. Geto heads out to deal with the intruders while Gojo and Misato looks for Riko. Geto manages to encounter one of the intruders, who manages to figure out what Geto's ability is. Geto easily defeats the intruder and starts to interrogate him. After finishing his interrogation, Geto meets up with Misato and asks about Riko. When another intruder escapes from the school, Geto calls Gojo and informs him about the situation. When Misato is kidnapped, Geto meets up with Gojo and Riko to discuss what they are going to do next. The three decide to rescue Misato, and meet with the kidnappers in Okinawa for the meeting. Once they arrive at Okinawa, they manage to save Misato and then decide to have some fun in Okinawa before heading back. Geto talks with Geto about why the kidnappers wanted the exchange to happen in Okinawa, until its time for them to head back. Riko manages to convince them to stay for one more day, which Geto asks if Gojo is okay since he has been using his ability for days. Gojo tells Geto they he is doing fine, and they continue to have fun. The next day, the four head back to the college and are attacked when they arrive at the college. Geto quickly takes Riko and Misato into the college and leads them to the Tombs of the Star Corridor. Once they reach the tombs, Geto and Riko part ways from Misato and enter the main hall of the tombs. Geto explains to Riko were she can reach Tengen, but also explains how he won't stop her if she want to leave. When Riko decides that she still wants to leave, Geto prepares to escort her out but Riko is shot the by Toji. Geto wonders why Toji is here, which Toji explains how he has killed Gojo. Geto summons spirits and has them attack Toji. Toji manages to defeat the spirits and even wound Geto. When Toji leave with Riko's body, Geto gets healed by Shoko and heads out to the star religious group's base. Once Geto reaches the base, he finds out that not only Toji is dead but that Gojo has retrieved Riko's body. Before they leave, Geto they should take care of everyone here but Gojo tells him that it doesn't matter since the group would be disbanded soon anyway. A year later, Geto along with Shoko are helping out Gojo with his new technique. Geto and Shoko become curious about the technique, which Gojo explains how the technique works and how he can have it continuously active without it harming him. Afterwards Geto thinks about how strong Gojo has become and that he has going out on mission alone. Later Geto is thinking about who he is doing all of this for, when he meet Yu. The begins talking about why Yu has became a shaman. Suddenly Tsukumo Yuki shows up, which Yu leaves them to talk while he heads out on a mission. Geto and Yuki talk about how they can stop cursed spirits from be created, which Yuki tells him that she has managed to figure out two ways for that to happen. After talking, the two part ways. Later Geto meets with Nanami in the morgue and hears how Yu was killed during a mission. Days later, Geto is sent on a mission to a village but decides to massacre the village when the villagers what him to kill two young shamans. Geto takes the girls and goes on the run. Sometime later, Geto meets with Shoko in Shinjuku and explains to her that he plans to kill all non shamans. when Shoko has Gojo come to Shinjuku, Geto meets with Gojo and explains why he is doing this. After explaining everything to Gojo, Geto walks away. Later Geto meets with most of the members of the former Star Religious group members and explains to him that he will be taking over. He even kills one of them to make his point across. Years later, Geto along with Mahito make a deal with Kokichi to heal his body, if he would supply them with information. Cursed Child Arc Geto releases a cursed spirit at an elementary school that swallows two children, which Yuta manages to defeat the spirit and rescue the kids. Three months later, Geto heads to the Hapin Shopping district to see the special-class spirit Rika. Geto releases a power spirit and has it fight Toge and Yuta. After the two manages to defeat the spirit, Geto says that he wanted to see the special-class spirit Rika. Geto also says that he will have to meet with Yuta soon since he will have to return Yuto's student ID that one of his spirits has stolen. Afterward, Geto heads back to his base. Days later, Geto is helping out a woman that is cursed by a spirit. The woman expresses how grateful she is that the curse has been exorcised and leaves, in which Geto expresses his true feelings towards non-shamans. One of Geto's followers show up and inform him that the others have arrived. As Geto and his follower head to the meeting, one of Geto's donators, Kanemori, suddenly show up. Kanemori complains that Geto needs to perform an exorcise on him since he has donated so much. Geto's follower informs Geto that Kanemori donated between 50 to 100 million, but no donation has been made for half a year. Geto then kill Kanemori and heads to the meeting. Geto meeting with his fellow Shamans and informs them that they will take on the magic college soon. Later Geto arrives at the magic college along with his shamans. Geto quickly greets Yuta and explains to him why he wants to create a shaman only world, which Yuta doesn't agree with. The faculty suddenly shows up and asks why Geto it here, which Geto says that he will release 2000 spirits all over japan on December 24th. Geto then leave with his followers, but leaves some cursed spirits for the college to handle. On December 24, Geto arrives at the Tokyo college in order to obtain special-class spirit Rika. Geto kills all that get in his way and puts a screen over the college. Geto then encounters Maki, Panda, and Toge, which he easily defeats the three. As Geto is glad that shamans are defending each other, Yuta shows up and becomes enrages at what Geto had done to his friends. Geto sends multiple spirits at Yuta and Rika, which Yuta takes this time to rescue his friends and heal them. As Yuta returns to the fight, Geto releases more spirits but Yuta uses the power of Rika to easily defeat them all. Geto manages to figure out what Rika's power is and expresses a desire for Rika even more. Geto then takes Yuta on in close combat and manage to overwhelm him, which Rika gets Yuta away from Geto. All the while Geto is facing Yuta, Geto expresses his view on the non-shamans. Yuta rushes at Geto, which Geto manages to break Yuta's katana. Geto then get punched by Yuta and listens as Yuta expresses his desire. Geto decides to use all his spirits on Yuta, which Yuta responds by releasing all of Rika's power at Geto. Geto's spirits are all exorcised and Geto's arm is blasted off. Geto is forces to retreat and thinks about how he must obtain Rika next time. Geto encounters Gojo and the two start to chat, which Geto returns Yuta's student ID. Geto is then taken care of by Gojo. After this his body is taken over by another person, who places their brain with his body. Disaster Curses Arc Geto meets with Jugo, Hanami, and another Cursed Spirit at a restaurant. They talk about how the Cursed Spirit wants to kill all the humans and what they need to do to stop the Shamans. Geto tells them that in order to accomplish that, they will need to make Gojo unable to fight and get Sukuna on their side. Geto then explains how they will need to seal Gojo within the high-grade cursed charm, prison gate's boundary, since they can't kill him. Jogo gets excited, which Geto tells him to no cause a seen but Jogo simply kills everyone in the restaurant. Jojo then asks Geto how many of Sukuna's fingers does his strength equal, which Geto says that Jogo's strength is equal to 8 or 9 fingers. Jogo responds by telling Geto to give him the cursed charm and that he will kill Gojo. Later Geto watches Jogo fight against Gojo, along with Hanami. When Jogo is pushed into a corner, Geto heads off while Hanami goes rescue Jogo. Afterward, Geto arrives at a location when Mahito is at. When Jogo and Hanami arrive, Geto says that they now know that attack Gojo is meant for a certain time and place. Geto also tells them that they will seal Gojo on October 31 in Shibuya and that he will contact them with the detail later, which Mahito agrees with. Vs. Mahito Arc Days later, Geto comes across Yuji and Junpei and is glad about this. Geto then heads out to meet with Mahito. Afterward they place one of Sukuna's fingers inside of Junpei's apartment, which causes a cursed spirit to kill Junpei's mother. The next days, Geto is with Mahito when Mahito places a screen over Junpei's school. They talk about how they plan to have Junpei fight Yuji in order for Sukuna to take over Yuji's body. After talking Geto heads off. Goodwill Event Arc Later Geto, along with Mahito, meets up with Jogo. All three talk about how they will have to offer Sukuna all his fingers if they want him on their side. Geto also tells them that they will have to invade the Tokyo College to go retrieve the six fingers that they have. Later Geto meets with the others and discusses who they will send to the college and how they will invade. The Origin of Obedience Arc Days later, Geto is with Mahito when Mahito has three of the Death Womb Painting curses possess bodies. Later Geto plays a board game with Mahito and Choso, when Choso tells them that he had just sensed that his brothers have been killed. Geto then contacts someone, who informs him that Nobara and Yuji had kill Choso brothers. Geto tells the two, which Mahito smiles from this. Current Arc Days later, Geto and Mahito meet up with Kokichi after Geto has set up a screen. When Mahito wants to kill Kokichi, Geto tells him that he can kill Kokichi once he has healed him. When Kokichi tells them to just heal him already, Mahito comments about how he can just turn him into a caterpillar but Geto informs Mahito that sometime terrible will happen to them if they break the vow they have with Kokichi. When Kokichi is heal and starts a fight with Mahito, Geto offers to help but Mahito declines. As Kokichi and Mahito begin their fight, Geto gets a distance away and watches the fight. As Geto watches the fight, he thinks about how Kokichi is temporary using a special-grade level of cursed energy firepower in order to counter Mahito. After witnessing Kokichi use the technique multiple times, he figures out that Kokichi is using the Simple Territory and thinks about how the technique works. After Mahito finishes dealing with Kokichi, Geto leaves with Mahito. As tehy are leaving, Geto talks with Mahito about how they were able to use this chance to see the how the commissioned screen works. Before October 31, Geto meets with Jogo and talks about how Gojo is strongest when he is fighting alone. They also talk about how they will restrict all of Gojo's techniques by surrounding him with people. Finally they talk about how they will have to distract Gojo for 20 minutes, before they can leave the rest to him and the prison realm. On October 31, Geto watches Jogo, Hanami, and Choso fight against Gojo. After 20 minutes have passed, Geto comments about how the time is not right and that Gojo has to get more worked up. After Gojo had activate his domain expansion for less then a second and killed all of the mutated humans, Geto opens the prison realm. Geto's body manages to take control of its arm for a moment and grabs it neck, when Gojo calls out to Geto. Navigation